


My Sentinel, the Cat

by maaaaa



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maaaaa/pseuds/maaaaa
Summary: This was written as a companion piece to Fluterbev's "Wolf My Guide" in response to the Sentinel Thursday challenge "Proverbs", but it can be read as standalone.
Kudos: 7





	My Sentinel, the Cat

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a companion piece to Fluterbev's "Wolf My Guide" in response to the Sentinel Thursday challenge "Proverbs", but it can be read as standalone.

**You will always be lucky if you know how to make friends with strange cats – Colonial Proverb

Hey, it was worth a shot. I mean, man, according to his chart, it was, like Bang! Holy Grail time!

The Gaelic pronunciation is ‘McKay’? That was smooth. It’ll be a miracle if I ever see him again.

**The cat dreams of garbage – Hindu Proverb

Holy shit! What a rush! Man, I thought we were both gonna be flattened by that truck.

But he’s still with me here. So maybe I’ve got a shot at convincing him this could work.

Smell the roses? Get it together, Sandburg.

Troll for coeds? Short eyes?

Okay, yeah, he’s still looking at me like I’m some sorta dork, but he hasn’t popped me one…yet.

**When rats infest the Palace a lame cat is better than the swiftest horse – Chinese Proverb

I was sorta in the middle of trying to obfuscate my way outta this mess, when Ellison actually jumped off the roof and grabbed onto the rung of the chopper. That takes some special kind of courage.

He used his senses. He was in control.

And…yes! He’s told his boss. I’m part of the team. I think this might just work.

This is gonna be one helluva ride.

I’m sure this wasn’t, like, a typical day for him…

**In a cat’s eyes, all things belong to cats – English Proverb

I could feel him watching me, listening to me. I told him the gang members would put up a show; I’m on their turf. If he pounces now, it’ll blow the whole thing.

I’m not sure he thinks I can handle myself, but he’s got to trust me on this. There is no way I’m going to leave Miss LeCroix alone now.

Yes, Jim, I know you want me out of here. Yes, Jim, I know I’m not a cop. Sheesh.

Why do I think I haven’t heard the last of this?

**After dark, all cats are leopards – Native American Proverb

Come on Jim, I know you’re out there, man.

Please be out there.

**A cat may go to a monastery but he still remains a cat – Ethiopian Proverb

Okay, so maybe I should have explained to him just exactly what kind of a retreat I was taking him on.

But, making a date? From a monastery?

**An old cat will not learn how to dance – Moroccan Proverb

Naomi can be kind of hard to take. I know that. But she’s my mom. It’s not going to kill Jim to let her stay at the loft for a few days.

And the couch really does look better there.

**Curiosity killed the cat – English Proverb

I told him not to read it.

I told him why he shouldn’t.

I told him not to worry; it was just the introductory chapter.

I even tried to make light of it, so he wouldn’t feel threatened.

I really thought after all this time he trusted me.

God, it hurts so much.

**A cat bitten once by a snake dreads even rope – Arab Proverb

The trust is gone. Completely. He doesn’t want me around anymore. I guess I can’t really blame him. I should have told him about Alex. I should have made him listen. I should have done so many things differently.

**The cat loves fish, but hates wet feet – Medieval Proverb

We experienced the same vision.

It was what brought me back.

The water’s nice.

But he’s still not ready to take that trip with me.

What *will* it take, Jim?

**Happy owner, happy cat. Indifferent owner, reclusive cat – Chinese Proverb

I guess I was wrong all along. I thought Jim knew I’d never knowingly, purposely, do anything to expose him. I thought the whole sentinel-guide thing meant something. I thought we were partners. I thought we were friends.

Well, it’s not over. Not for Jim. I can’t let that happen.

**The cat is Nature’s Beauty – French Proverb

I can see it all clearly now.

How could I have been so blind? How could I let the damn dissertation get in the way of what really mattered?

Jim tried to tell me. Hell, I tried to tell me.

I once said it was about friendship. When did I lose sight of that?

I don’t know if I’ll take them up on their offer. But I do know this. I’ll never doubt Jim’s loyalty, friendship, principles or trust again.


End file.
